I WILL POSSES YOUR HEART
by vash3the3stampede
Summary: One night Harry sneaks out of bed to duel the slytherin Draco Malfoy but does he get more than what he expects? And What happens when Draco cant contain his lust for Harry and secrets of his past slowly unfold? In a world of magic can love conquer evil
1. The Randezvouz

Here's you go, after so many months :3 --Vash

Harry stood in a corridor hardly anyone ever used. His mind was foggy and because of that reason he couldn't tell what exact corridor it was. He paced impatiently around. He had snuck out again from the warmth of his bed.

"Where is he?" he murmured to himself impatiently.

He didn't want to get caught. He had enough to deal with from Filch. From behind him Malfoy came in walking slowly,

"Where are your lackeys?" he said in a curious voice. His sudden voice made Harry jump.

"Malfoy" he calmly said turning around to see him.

Not paying attention to the remark about Hermione and Ron, he said in return,

"And yours?"

Malfoy took a step forward, "I told them to stay out of this, I think they know well enough to know I can handle _you._" he emphasised

"Oh really?"

Harry was getting so annoyed by him, just to look at him, hearing him. Malfoy raised his arms in expectancy,

"You didn't answer my question."

Harry now leaned against the corridor wall knowing this would be insulting to Draco. It pleased Harry every time he managed to piss Malfoy off, it was like eating sweet hot cocoa on a cold day. He fought back a smile. He continued, "I didn't tell them, I wanted to this one on one. And it's not like it's going to be much of a challenge." He said nonchalantly shrugging his shoulders.

Sure as hell Malfoy got ticked, he practically stomped his way over to Harry, glaring at him." You think I'm going to go easy on you Potter?!", Malfoy snapped so close to his face that Harry could smell a small hint of lavender on him.

"Are we going to duel or are we going to chat?" Harry spat out of jitters.

Malfoy stood directly in front of Harry, staring into him with his raging blue-gray eyes. How he'd yearned for a moment like this to show Harry that he was to be his. Both boys had snuck out late for a duel, not knowing what to expect. Especially Harry.

'Finally!', Malfoy thought.

Malfoy had been waiting for a night like this for almost two years. He would let Harry know of his lust for him now that they were finally alone together. He'd been having arguments with himself about this whether or not he should but he finally made up his mind this night. He really couldn't contain his lust for Harry anymore.

Harry tried so very hard to avoid looking into Draco's eyes that all he could see was his chin. He couldn't stand having Malfoy this close to him. He imagined that they were like two cats with their hair standing and hissing, both ready to pounce.

Draco stirred something in him. Not just a temper but a feeling he couldn't quite describe, or even understand. Harry didn't care, he didn't want to know, all he wanted was to get this over with. Anger was the strongest factor here at the moment and that was all that mattered.

Harry stiffened as he noticed neither one hadn't moved. He could swear he had heard his heart beat as soon as he felt Draco's warm exhaled breath on him.

Malfoy blocked Harry with his arms on each side of him.

'What is he doing?!' Harry thought cautiously. He couldn't move but had his hand open ready to grab his wand from within his cloak. Harry began to flush at the idea of Malfoy hovering in front of him. And the butterflies he often felt around Malfoy came, making him shiver. And although he knew very well they were butterflies, he half convinced himself the whole thing was just a stomach ache.

Malfoy watched Harry standing looking uneasy. He was rather enjoying it as he loomed in front of him watching his reaction. He his predator and Harry his prey.

Harry couldn't stand the awkwardness and he wouldn't let himself be let a fool of, so he tried to spit out,

" What are you-"

Malfoy cut him off seizing the perfect moment to kiss Harry's full lips.

Harry didn't budge. With his eyes wide open with shock he saw as Malfoy held on to the kiss. His eyes slowly closed. He felt himself melt under Draco. His cheeks burning red.

He knew this was wrong, or was it? He didn't want it to end, but... He was about to reach for his wand and pushed his thoughts away and gave in as he felt Draco's hand running up his back, giving him the oddest sensation and goose bumps.

Malfoy was just as shocked with Harry. He had no idea he would react like **this**. He actually pictured this moment many times, and he always thought Harry would push him off and run away screaming. He thought it over, 'screaming'...considering he's fought the Dark Lord four times already, the kiss would have probably made those fierce some duels look like a purring kitten to Harry.

He knew the consequences of doing this: humiliating himself, his family name, his father, especially his father since he disapproved of 'fags' as he said.

Every night before this one he always thought of the day this might happen asking himself if it would really be worth it if indeed it did happen.

So he asked himself now,

'Was it worth it?' He thought of it as he licked Harry's bottom lip.

'The fact that he didn't run away, and is still here...Yes it was' he gave a little sinister smile. He heard Harry sigh in, what sounded, delight.

As he shoved Harry against the wall, pressing himself against him, Harry kept nagging himself. He shouldn't be doing this, he just couldn't be doing this. He grabbed his wand. And when Draco kissed him again, he couldn't help but drop it and bring his hands to connect behind Draco's neck.

Draco acknowledged the gesture Harry made and deepened the kiss though he thought he heard footsteps. He tried to pull away to check but Harry really didn't want it to end. Harry pulled him back, pulling on his tie to lure him in.

Once again their lips connected but it was Harry this time who brought them together.

Harry's mind was foggy all he wanted was HIM; the bitchy blue-gray eyed blonde in front of him.

'What am I doing?' Harry asked himself trying to break the fog with rational thoughts.

He finally stopped as he finally caught what Malfoy was hearing. He loosened his grasp on Malfoy's tie.

He quickly slipped away from under him, leaving Malfoy speechless and breathless. Harry and Malfoy heard voices and automatically knew the voices belonged to Crabbe and Goyle.

While picking up his wand he spoke awkwardly, "Looks like your lackeys thought you couldn't handle me" Harry's voice crackled. He flushed as his eyes met up with Malfoy's stunned eyes.

He quickly grabbed his invisibility cloak and left running.

Malfoy just stood as he was, one arm still leaning against the wall, his eyes still fixed on the spot Harry last stood, making a fool of him.


	2. Was he?

:)

Malfoy was pissed. Not at Harry, well...yeah he was, but mostly at Crabbe and Goyle. How dare they walk in and ruin his fun!!

As Both of them came walking in, they found Draco storming out of the 'bloddy corridor', so he thought within.

Finally,_"What the hell were you guys doing, thinking?!" _he raged out at once as soon as they had entered within Slytherin Chambers. Everyone in there would have to have been deaf not to have heard Draco's scolding.

__

"Did you think I couldn't handle Potter myself? That weakling?!"

he'd said before they could speak.

Crabbe and Goyle stuttered in confusion. They looked so dumbfounded each trying to explain. Draco didn't give a rats ass, he turned away and left.

Crabbe and Goyle gazed at each other confused about Draco's reaction. If anything they wanted to help him, not insult him. But something was wrong, they both knew it, they weren't that stupid.

The boy left the common room, walking the cold stoney halls of the dungeon. Empty thoughts ran through his his mind, and only but one really mattered as he neared a window. Why for Merlin's sake did he have this stupid insignificant crush on _Harry Potter_, of all people.

"I'd even shag Ron Weasley before I-", he cut off and shivered in disgust at the thought. He stared out of the window, into the darkness of the night, sighing in frustration. He closed his eyes and brought his fingers to the bridge of his nose. 'I _hate_ my penis...' he scowled as he thought of the earlier turn on event with Harry.

Harry quickly tried to run away as fast as he could. So fast as if he was being chased by Lord Voldemort himself,up and walking, running for his life.

Harry had just been kissed.

Kissed by a boy.

Kissed by Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy.

Of Slytherin.

His mortal enemy.

And liked it.

But he couldn't have.

But he did.

Or did he?

Harry's face flushed hot pink from remembering the moment he pulled Draco back for more.

Had it been a mere reflex?

Doing without thinking?

'Was it?!', he thought unsure of himself.

Harry's running seemed to go on for forever, running and remembering the first time he was running around the school at night his first year..which was also to duel Malfoy.

'Wait a minute-' Harry abrouptly stopped. What th-?

"Forget it." he sighed.

He walked now to the Fat Lady's portrait hearing a petty scolding from her and went in with the haunting memory replaying itself over and over again.

Harry twisted and turned frantically within his four poster bed. Glistened with sweat as he struggled within his _dream_...

"What are you doing?!" he shout in struggle as his hands were being tied and his eyes and glasses already covered with a soft blindfold.

"Who are you?

"Ron if this is you and Fred and George, im kicking your freckled asses!"

A dashing muffled laughter filled Harry's head as it kept on sniggering.

"Who's there? Stop being jerk-asses!" Harry shout impatiently.

The voice just kept on sniggering, getting Harry pissed.

Then the next thing Harry knew, someones lips were being pressed firmly against his. And once again within one day, his mind swirled with milky fog. A cold arousing hand made its way from his neck to grabbing his hair, pulling his head back. Harry gasped deeply as his head whipped back.

"You dont like being teased either now do you ?" the voice whispred seductively within Harry's ear.

Harry instantly shuddered as he recognized the voice and wit.

Harry opened his mouth to yell at the voice, only then he was stopped by an exploring moist sweet tongue caressing his own.

"Draco" Harry moaned as the Malfoy pulled away only seconds later.

Harry's sense came back to him as he heard himself moan his enemy's name.

The blindfold came off and the blue-gray-eyed blond in front of him stared at him with ease.

He sat on the tiled floor with Draco sitting cross legged before him, wearing a black set of pjs. A large bed behind him dressed in bloody red silk covers, and a giant hearth not too far from opposite of the bed. Wide and tall windows with black and ivory drapes hanging, hardly letting any moonlight in.

Anger and confusion brew inside of Harry as the moment passed.

"I, I **do not **tease you!" he'd said looking away from the beautiful but morose room.

"And I **am not **gay!" he continued, shouting at Draco while fussing, trying to undo his restraints.

"Where the hell are we?" he muttered quietly to himself. NO ROOM like this exsisted inside Hogwarts..then again it could be possible.

Draco raised his eyebrow at that and scoffed.

"And thats why you kiss me back? Why your little friend down there grows hard as we speak?"

Malfoy satisfied himself making a point as Harry looked down at himself shocked as he saw the buldge emerging from within his pj pants.

"Where are we?!" he blurted out embarrassedly, bringing his knees to him.

"Even if I did tell you where we were, d'you think Im going to let you leave just yet?" he said ominously and smiling.

Harry stopped squirming and flushed at the idea of what Malfoy wanted.

"Why am I even here?" Harry asked surprising himself.

"Well Harry, it seems i have a bit of a crush on you, and i figure, if i fuck you it'll go away."

Harry wasn't really shocked to hear those words coming out of his mouth. He sort of already knew deep down it would come to this.

'Why does he have to be so blunt?!' Harry complained.

"I wont let you." Harry spoke calmly.

"Well we'll just see about that." Draco sneered with delight, taking it as a challange.

"Harry!" he heard from out of nowhere.

"Harry!"

"Harry! Shut up!"

A pillow flew towards him and hit him right in his face.

Harry awoke jolting up from panic.

"Harry shut up, you're moaning and i dont want to hear it, its disgusting." Ron mumbled into his pillow laughing.

Harry blushed a bright red that even darkness couldn't conceal from Ron. Speaking of Ron, he now walked quietly over to his side.

"What on Earth were you dreaming of?" he'd said smiling devilishly, interested.

"Uh, it was nothing. Im just going to go to the loo now." ' Wait a minute that sounds as if Im-'

"No, wait nevermind. I dont have to pee." he said quickly.

Ron chuckeled at Harry's behavior.

"Go jerk it if you'd like, I'm going back to sleep...heh, night Harry." He laughed some more and fell silent and let out his loud snores, assuring Harry he was sound asleep.

Harry bushed even brighter if possible, he didn't want to go to the bathroom now, he really wasn't going to...you know..

Malfoys kiss lingered on his lips, but what was he to do? If it was possible..he felt the curve of his evil smile against his lips.

He shook his head violently.

He used to like Cho so he wasn't gay ...was he?...Then again... she was a pain...


	3. Paranoia

The next couple of days he had spent his days with Neville Longbottom, he felt too awkward when he spent his time with Hermione and Ron.

They kept on staring at him, or so he thought until one night in the lonely common room,

"Would you bloody quit it?!" Harry raised his voice.

Ron and Hermione weren't doing anything. They were, even Ron, doing their homework from D.A.D.A. Both spun their heads toward Harry, rising an eyebrow to him, who sat restlessly on an arm chair near the fire, shaking his legs.

"What are you talking about?" Ron spoke.

Harry was now flushing fiddling his fingers.

"Harry what's wrong with you?" Hermione said sympathetically. "You shun us away from you and spend your days with Neville? Look Harry..I didn't mean to know but..Ron.."

Ron quickly turned to her as she said his name.

".. he told me about your night dream.."

Now Hermione was the one who was blushing furiously.

Harry was absolutely stunned. But words could not come out until Hermione went on.

"Harry if you have sexual desires or frustration..i think you should see Madame Pomfrey. Or do.._something_..about it."

Ron and Harry Gaped at her with mouths open. They certainly would _never_ expect this from Hermione.

Harry opened his mouth. Nothing. He tried again.

" 'mione...I..." Harry really didn't know how to respond to this. His paranoia seemed to subside, because for the first time in a couple of days, he began to laugh.

Ron and Hermione, who was still flushed, began to laugh along with Harry. Harry smiled contently at them when they stopped.

He raised a hand to his head and brushed his hair back.

"I am..sorry" he chuckled. "I..guess I'm fine, I was just freaking out on something."

"Harry you know you can tell us, or at least Ron." Hermoine whispered embarassedly.

Ron and Harry began to laugh at her as she turned red.

"Shut up!" She turned away and buried her nose in her homework. "Jerks."

That night the awkwardness left and everything was practically back to normal. But Harry still had his little problem.

Harry had come to accept his "queerness", because the more he tried to ignore it the more he wanted the blonde blue-gray eyed, and if that happened the more he freaked out.

He even went a week without sleeping just to stop the dreams, but stopped as soon as he passed out one day in the Great Hall during lunch.

He had no way of avoiding this fate, but..Malfoy? Why him?

His thought lingered on about it. 'He is hot, cold blue-gray gorgeous eyes, slithe strong body, not crazy about the hair, firm ass, soft skin, tender lips.'

He began to daydream about the Malfoy and another version of the boy came, 'Snotty, arrogant, selfish, bigott, hipocryte, asshole, kiss-ass, teacher's pet to Snape..."

Harry's hands curled into fists shaking with anger, remembering everything he hated about Malfoy.

He sighed.

"...great kisser though.." he muttered under his breath.

Draco had been thinking about Potter, and likewise, he asked himself once more, "Why Potter?!"

He too had been having erotic dreams of him every night now. Waking up at three in the morning panting feeling himself grow hard, cursing at thin air.

He thought Harry was really cute but that was it. But he just couldn't shake him off of his mind, he was just so...so...shockingly irresistable!

Draco has been having this crush on Harry since the third year, it was now the fifth year.

'Merlin why?', he thought with fists on his forhead. And now it seems its intensifing.

"Okay that's it, I'm going to Potter." It was the last resort, what else could he do?

He'd only wanted a taste, it seemed now he wanted the whole platter.


	4. HALD

Harry was having a very good day today. It wasn't gloomy as it usually is, and it wasn't very windy either. He had no homework what-so-ever! He had no crap from any Slytherins, nor from any of the professors.This made him **very** happy. He was now walking with Ron and Herminone over to Hagrid's.

"Oh! Voldemort's nipple!" he blurted out.

"Harry!!" Hermione and Ron said in unison.

Harry just chuckled.

"I forgot something I was going to bring to Hagrid."

Hermione still livid, scolded, "Then just go. We'll wait for you at Hagrid's" And she turned and left ploddingly. Harry had one more chuckle and left.

It is true the Dark Lord has come back, but really not even **his** name could ruin this perfect day.

Harry looked back as he heard Hagrid greet Ron and Hermione and smiled. Yes, this was a perfect day.

He turned around and began to walk back to the Gryffindor Chambers. He'd had a gift for Hagrid that he'd been wanting to give to for quite some time now, but kept forgetting.

Harry walked the corridors with a light smile on his face, and he greeted everyone he knew in a cheerful manner. He was nearly there only to go up the stairs, but he was yanked away by his wrist from his path.

Draco walked the damned corriders with smirk on his face..the usual.

He hated today.

First, he woke up late and arrived thirty minutes late to class and got two hours detention. He talked back to the teacher and got another two hours.

Second, Pansy would **not **stop following him. She just kept tagging along him like gum or something.

Third, he saw his crush having the best day of his life while passing through classes, he practically shone the same brilliance as the sun.

Fourth, He wanted to slap Harry out of it, do something to piss him off.

Fifth, he didn't know what to do about the "Potter issue".

And last but not least, he got a letter from his father saying he can't come home during holidays, that he'd have to stay **there** at Hogwarts. He now walked sulkingly around Hogwarts trying to figure what the hell he should do to get in contact with Harry, he was taking this very seriously...Then another thought came across him, maybe hecould first go with the third option, that always seemed to cheer him up.

Coincidentially, lucky for him he just happened to walk right past him without even noticing him. He took hold of his wrist and pulled him towards him.

Harry gasped as he was pulled away by a familiar cold hand. He turned to see just who it was. When his eyes met his all seemed to stop, and everything turned gray as _his _eyes.

No! His day was ruined!

"Oh geeze, thanks a lot!" he blurted out trying to yank his wrist back, but failed.

The Slytherin looked at Harry confused.

"What?"

"Would you let me go?" Harry spat out in annoyance looking at his chin.

Why was Draco doing this? He couldn't stand having arousing dreams about him, how can he bear to be right next to him. He began to flush and looked away as he noticed Draco was staring a him.

"Heh, you want me don't you?" Malfoy said thinking he'd come to a conclusion, having no idea that that was exactly what it was. "You can't even look at me." he said with a smirk. He still hadn't forgotten about their first kiss, the way Harry pulled him back for more.

Harry shot him a glare as he heard those words. 'Cocky arrogant bastard!' He might be attracted to him but he wasn't going to let him talk out of his ass. But as he stared back at him he felt himself beginning to melt once more, and the butterflies, I mean, the stomach ache was coming back.

"Let go!" Harry shout, eager to get away from the provoking blonde. Harry knew what he was capable of doing if he stayed any longer, and he didn't want to do it.

He was H.A.L.D dammit! Harry Against Liking Draco!

"No!" Draco shout back. He couldn't believe Harry. One night he kisses him like crazy , and a couple of days later he wants nothing from him or to do with him.

Harry was going insane within his mind. Draco was right there, he could kiss him right now and he was sure he'd kiss him back. That first kiss, that still lingered on his lips, left him wanting more. Like if he was the thirstiest man on earth yearning for gallons of water after another.

"Screw it!"

Harry couldn't contain himself any longer. He knew he'd regret it later. He pulled Draco into the classroom behind them and shoved him against one of the desks.

All of the pulling and yearning and bewilderedment slowed Draco down. He was quite shocked that Harry even managed to pull him.

He watched as Harry grabbed **his** wrists now, and held them down onto the desk. He could've easily broken away but he was too caught up in the moment. Harry was actually, at the moment, steaming hot.

Harry stared into his wanting cold eyes.

"Well look at me now, I can look at you." Harry whispered, his nose only and inch away from Draco's.

Harry leaned in a bit more, his lips brushing against Darco's as he confidentaly whispered, "Maybe I do want you, but I know that you want me too."

With that Harry linked his lips with Draco's, slipping his tongue in to dance with his.

Harry once again managed to surprise Malfoy.

"Oh Merlin", Harry moaned out aroused, as he felt he'd just been awaken.

Harry had been holding these raging emotions inside him for what seemed so long.

"Hello Hagrid" Hermione greeted as she walked in with Ron behind her.

"What's new fellas?"Hagrid said noticing a third person was missing, he asked, " Where's 'arry at?"

Hermione took a seat as Hagrid went over to the fire to feed it more wood. Ron just stood next to Hermione with his arms crossed.

"He'll be here in a while, he just forgot something"

Although Hermione was trying hard to look pleasant, after the you-know-who joke, she was failing. Hagrid was eyeing her but tried not to as she seemed she might snap at him. He knew better than to aggrivate a woman, even Hermione. But still he couldn't just ignore her.

"Erm..'ermione are you okay?" he'd said uneasy.

Hermione sighed.

"Nitwit Harry made a joke about you-know-who..And it's just not right for Harry to be doing that!"

Hagrid took this seriously. He pondered what could Harry have said about you-know-who to tick off Hermione; bringing his huge hand to rustle his beard.

"Well, what'd he say?" he asked curiously.

Hermione huffed with frustration.

"He said, 'you-know-who's nipple'"

Hagrid misunderstood.

"What'e say?"

Hermione sighed now with fury.

"Voldermort's Nipple!! Hagrid! For Bloody Sake!" she shout breaking her eloquent disguise.

A smile washed over Hagrid and tried to hold in smirks or any type of amusement. Really, to tell you the truth he found it quite funny.

Ron flinched at the sound of you-know-who's name, finally having Hagrid acknowledge him.

"What's a matter Ron? You look a little pale there."

Ron looked up at him with wide eyes open.

"It's nothing." he said with an unconvincing smile.

"Come on, Ron, I know something's wrong, it's written' all over yer face."

Hermione was actually noticing this as she looked deep in Ron's face. She saw worry and sadness, a somewhat case of anxiety.

"What's wrong Ron?" she said with anger subsiding, turning tender.

Ron sighed. He had been hiding something, but this was something dire and couldn't just be said like, 'Oh, I'm hungry.'

"I can't say, but...please don't worry about me, it's Harry we should be worrying about." He used.

"Why?" Hagrid said at once. Really Harry was like a little brother to him, he'd protect him even if it cost his life; he'd be honored.

Ron looked at Hermione.

"Well, haven't you been noticing how wierd he's been acting?"

"How?" Hermione questioned.

"Well, remember when he went that week without sleeping, what was all that about? And how he's so enthusiastic to get to potions now despite of Snape's prescence? How much he stares over at the Slytherins table during meals but tries to conceal it by saying he was just looking at the walls? How he blushes whenever he sees Malfoy passing by?"

Hermione ogled at him, "What are you saying?"

Minutes passed by with Herm and Hagrid having no clue what-so-ever of what Ron was talking about.

Ron shook his head unbelievably. "Forget it." ' Can't believe thay didn't get the hint.' He thought broodingly.

Hermione was so confused. She didn't like not knowing!!

"What are you talking about?" she finally asked.

"Ron, I dun see anythin wrong, its a little bit odd but it isnt something that sounds like worryin about." Hagrid said scratching his beard.

Harry could feel the Slytherin crack a smile as they kissed. And felt his long legs wrap around his thighs. This felt like...?...Words couldn't compare to what Harry was feeling, but if he had to choose one, it would be..breathtaking. But hesitantly he pulled away, feeling Draco's legs fall. He did this realizing we he'd just actually done, letting go of Draco's reddened wrists.

Malfoy loved this dominatrix side of Potter.

Flushing when his eyes again met Harry. He, Draco, was smiling. And it was wierd...it was that 'i'm smiling a nice and not evil smile' type of smile. He actually let his mask fall.

Harry began to quiver. Draco, then stood up and Harry really just couldn't handle it. 'One foolish brave act that got me into this mess.', he thought as he backed away.

"I..I got to go" Harry spat out quickly and turning to leave.

Draco reached into his robes and with a flick of his wand, the door to freedom was closed. Harry stopped in his tracks when the door slammed in his face.

"You started this, you finish it." He heard from behind him.


	5. Surreal

"You started this, you finish it." He heard from behind him.

* * *

"I didn't start this, you did." Harry whispered still with his back turned to the blond. He didn't mean to say it but it just came out. 'I'm just willingly playing along' he thought with warmth on his cheeks.

He then felt arms sliding around his waist. His eyes widened as he felt a warm tongue licking his neck.

"You're right..i did.." Draco whispered within Harry's ear. He kissed Harry's neck lightly with warm kisses as he held onto him.

Harry's left eye twitched slightly at the closeness and intimacy between him and Malfoy.

"Harry, this...isn't easy for me..."Draco began, talking softly and a little quivery."I...think...Im almost positive...I have, I think...I think I like you, Harry.."

Harry stiffened. He'd just called him by his first name and he just admmited he liked him...he was being serious.

__

This was the wierdest side of Draco Harry had ever seen...

"I've been having this crush on you for...for two..." He just couldn't quite bring himself to admit it. He took a deep breath and spoke clearly, " for two years."

_..he was acting...outgoing...risk taking..._

"It's been driving me insane...and no offense, but I just..._can't_ comprehend _why_..I find you irresistable."

__

..It took Harry a while to find the right word...

Harry was begining to melt again as he felt Draco's grasp tighten. He'd never had someone say those things to him, he never thought he'd hear this from a boy. Draco for that matter. He began to blush madly. He didn't know Draco felt this way, he thought he just wanted to...well what his first sex dream was like.

"I'm not expecting you to say the same..but...can you tell me..what you feel for me?"

__

but he found it..."vulnerable"...

All this time he and Ron had been stumped , wondering what Malfoy's weakness was. Pondering and pondering. All that wasted time... And here he just found out it was _him_ all along.

Harry had a warm smile on his face. _It was _him_..._But really...he felt guilt...and disbelief.

Draco was getting worried, Harry hadn't answered him yet. Out of habit he grasped Harry even tighter.

Harry could feel what Draco was feeling as he pulled him in anxiously. But what was he suppose to say in return...he was stumped.

He brought his hands to Draco's and took them off his waist.

Draco knew as soon as Harry touched his hands, he didn't feel the same. He began to flush and closed his eyes as Harry slowly turned to him. He felt his heart beating with a struggle and he could hear his own breathing. He didn't like this feeling. He felt so...rejected. And he thought he knew rejaection like the back of his hand. Tch.

Harry looked at Draco's dead face as he just stood there frozen, thinking Harry didn't feel the same about him.

'Maybe...maybe if he didn't, he'd still let me have my pity sex', Draco thought trying to cheer himself up. 'No...nevermind...I don't want pity sex from Harry...that's just going to worsen things..'

Harry stepped away from the Malfoy.

"You can't possibly expect me to believe this." Harry whispered. He really couldn't...it was surreal.

Draco opened his eyes and saw a beholding sight of a wounded Harry.

"Why wouldn't you? You know me, you know I wouldn't joke around like this." His voice cracked on account of being almost offended.

Harry looked into his eyes.

"You kiss me back, and I'm only asking out of curiosity what the _bloody hell_ it is you feel for me, Can't I know?" Draco began to get angered.


	6. TopsyTurvy

* * *

"You really cant expect me to believe this...And you want to know _why_? I can't bloody give you an answer I don't have Malfoy!"

He stepped backwards.

"What did you think I was going to feel? Before you kissed me I didn't know I was gay. I got my first kiss from you, whom I thought was my mortal enemy. And you told me all these things, Draco..." He began to get quiet and stepped closer to the blonde.

"...All these things that I...that I thought I was going to hear from my first love...you took all those things away from me..." They stared into each others eyes.

'Just get on with it, just spit on me already' Draco thought fiercely.

"You ask me why...you say you want to know _why_ I kiss you back...I _don't_ know,I _don't_ know. I don't know why I wake up in the middle of the night," Harry took another step closer towards Malfoy.

" panting and scared straight from a dream about you." Harry was unconcsciously raising his voice.

"I dont know why I stare at you in Potions class and in the Great Hall and in the damn corridors and even in friggin quidditch practice. I don't know why I feel those goddamned butterflies whenever you get close or touch me. I don't know Malfoy! I don't know!"

A fuming and frustrated Harry was now only a foot away from a very stunned and hopeful Draco.

His voice got soft.

"I don't choose to be attracted to you, I don't choose to want to kiss you, I don't choose to want to touch you...I don't even choose to _like_ you..."

Draco was in a wierd way enjoying this. Harry's confessions were making him hopeful and he just wanted to kiss the boy already.

Harry stepped back one great step.

"I don't choose to like you, Draco..." he sighed, "but it can't be helped, it's hard not to."

As soon as as Harry finished with that last word, Draco closed the space between them and wrapped an arm around Harry's back.

"That's all I needed to hear Potter." He breathed on Harry's lips.

They met with hunger and confused passion but they held it and rode it uncaring of the consequences. Their bodies crashed against each other's, hungry for more but they steadied themselves and kissed over and over and over, shuddering sighs in between their gaps for air.

* * *

"Are you going to tell me?" Hermione asked annoyed.

Hagrid and Ron just looked at her with a flat expression.

"Well ?" she asked impatiently. The not-knowingness was driving her insane!

Ron completetly ignored her,

"So, Hagrid...where's Fang at?"

Ron usually got mauled by Fang each time he came over Hagrids. It was wierd, by this time his blazing red hair would've been soaked and styled with drool.

Hagrid smiled but grew weary.

"He's.." Hagrid looked around..."he's gone.." His pup..where was he? Fang was a bloody coward, he wouldn't have gone into the forest would've he?

* * *

Harry was eventually the one to push away. And though he was the one that pushed he was also the one who held cold slytherin hands within his.

He blushed at what he was doing and dropped them as if they were hot coals. He averted his eyes to blue glaring ones.

Why in the world now had Harry stopped their session?! He wasn't even resisting at all!!

"I've got to go." Harry croaked.

Draco caught his arm before he even budged.

"You're not getting away that easy Potter. I'm not done with you."

"But I am, so let go!" Harry tried pulling his arm back, but once more, failed.

~~Deja Vu~~

"I really have to go! Let me go!"

Draco, so sinisterly clever was his mind, he let go and Harry fell to his bum. He quickly dropped onto the floor and hovered over wide-eyed Harry.

"I have to get to Hagrid's, I--

He was cut off by Draco's lips. And what could he do but respond.

"Please, I'm saying please to you; let me go."

Draco smiled over him. "No." And swooped down for another kiss.

"Draco!" Harry exclaimed.

"Oh, I love it when you shout my name." He teased.

Harry blushed furiously. 'Note to self: Never shout Malfoy's name again.'

Harry shoved him off but a little too hard, making himself fall on top of the slytherin.

* * *

Fang's Day* [totally random i know :3]

I like meat. And what could be more perfect than my master cooking up some meat for himself. But I knew Hagrid would give me some if I gave him my sad eye look.

When he was half way done he looked down at me and I saw the pity in his eyes.

"Oh, here you lousy mut." He joked. But I didn't care, I got me my meat and I was happy.

When I had finished I left outside and rolled in the grass. It was a nice day, very nice. The sun was in the sky and the wind was just right.

Then I heard snapping and smelled something foul. I dug my nose into the grass and whined at the smell. Suddenly a twig was thrown at me from the Forbidden Forest.

What was I, a dog?

I saw gleaming eyes and whatever was in there slithered nastily. A growl emerged from my throat. And the thing threw a rock at me! I couldn't let this thing do this to me. I took off without a moment's hesitation and entered the forest. After all it was day, I wouldn't do this at night.

I ran and ran after it hardly at its tail but when I was ready to pounce onto it, I heard my name being called. I came to an abrupt halt and saw the thing glide away as if it had no legs.

Great.

So I left running as fast as I could and saw Herm! I wondered if Harry and Ronny were there too!

I ran to her forgetting everything and was just hoping I could sneak up on her to surprise her.

Here I come Herm!

* * *

"Well you're a jerk!" Hermione shout.

"'mione not sure if you noticed but Fang's missing" Ron told her sternley.

"Oh alright! I'll look for him outside."

Hermione didn't really want to go, but she had to, even she liked Fang and would be very sad if anything happened to him.

She liked him because he always managed to make Ron look cute. She blushed at the thought as she grew near the Forbidden Forest. She liked seeing Ron flustered. She liked arguing with him although sometimes they did take it too far.

"Fang!" she called out. "Fang!"

She suddenly heard his galloping footsteps and knew he was running towards her. He came to view as he gained speed, he was determined to attack Hermione with one of his pounces.

"Oh, no" Hermione began to run back to the hut as fast as she could but she was no match for Fang. He was on her tail when Hermione saw Ron walking towards them and she ducked aside. Fang was now headed for Ron. And he could not stop himself. Oh well he might as well have his fun. He leaped high into the air and landed on Ron. And sooner than you could say "Dobby's Sock" Ron was being licked all over. By the time Hagrid had heard all the commotion, he found Hermine laughing with tears in her eyes and Fang already styling Ron's Hair.

"Fang! Off him now" he called out.

Fang did as he was told and left to Hagrids' heel. And Ron, Ron sat up supressing himself from yelling at Hermione and Fang. He goggled at Hermione as she just kept on laughing.

"You guys I dont think 'arrys comin', besides it's getting late, you guys should get going."

Hemione's laughter stopped but giggled still everytime she caught a glimpse of Ron.

Ron got up and did not dare touch himself, and walked stiffly over next to Hermione.

"This isn't like Harry, but it is getting late, bye then Hagrid."

She walked over to Fang and pat him on the head. "Bye Fang."

"Sorry about Fang Ron." Hagrid said sympathetically.

Ron gave a grunt as a farewell and left walking next to Hermione. He was still mad at her, so he didn't even bother grunting, much less talk, seeing as if he did drool might slip into his mouth.


	7. Mother

Sorry for the mix-up, i knew something was going to happen. Here's ch.7 :]

* * *

As Harry had quickly made his way up to his four poster bed into his trunk and came running down at the speed of his firebolt, he found himself face to face with Hermione and Ron coming up.

"Harry where were you?" Hermione spoke out.

"I-I got caught up with...something." Harry hoped she wouldn't ask questions. Hermione seemed to furious though.

"Harry! What was all that rubbish you said of you wanting to go see Hagrid. I mean you nagged us and nagged. Usually I'm one to nag, but you seemed to surpass me!"

"And what? You didn't want to see Hagrid?! Ron back me up!" Harry said, relieved she wasnt asking questions, and was now looking over to Ron's direction. The redhead boy not moving at all, but just watching them argue.

"Ron!" Harry shout out, growing impatient with Hermione's constant lectures.

"See, Ronald agrees with me." Hermione said with a pleased tone, fiddling with her fingers in a slight shy but pleased manner.

Ron instantly shot up a glare at both of them. He huffed and his nostrils flared as he purposely bumped into both of them as he marched up the stairs.

When Harry and Hermione couldn't beleive what Ron had just did, they gave each other a rather shocked look. Ron had never acted like this before. Sure he was hotheaded but not to an extent where he gave them both glares and left them without a word.

"What was that all about?" Harry said finally breaking the silence.

Hermione just gave him a blank look and gestured, "Come on."

Ron was absolutely furious. But he didn't know what was going on...he was climbing the stairs then he was in his room in front of his bed. It was all rather wierd. But hed been having these little episodes a lot. He'd start off somewhere then be somewhere totally different the next. There were actually nights when he'd suddenly find himself deep in the forbidden forest alone. He knew he wasn't a sleepwalker and these episodes happened during the day too so he can't be sleepwalking all the time no matter how much he fell asleep in class.

He walked to the door and opened it a crack. He saw Harry and Hermione whispering coming up the stairs.

"He's been acting rather strange. He pops out of nowhere and then he disappears too like nothing." Herm whispered.

"I have noticed that, but what does it mean?"

"You don't think he has a...girlfriend?" she choked out.

"That type of thing he would brag about."

"Then what?"

"I don't know..."

"He's not the type to keep secrets...embarrassing ones, yes, but not important ones."

"Lets just get some sleep and then we'll see what happens tomorrow."

" 'kay. Night, Harry."

"Night."

Ron had heard enough, he fastened himself within his blankets and pretended to be asleep.

* * *

Draco stayed in the lonely classroom after Harry'd gone a long time ago. Sitting against the wall with his right knee raised to support his elbow. He really just couldn't believe what'd just happened. He never thought Harry and he could ever have a moment where they wouldn't be breathing down their necks, in a bad way. He never thought Harry could or would..ever...Draco suddenly smiled warmly.

He gazed dreamingly about outside the window into the darkening sky.

'Now what would father think about this?' he thought with a sneer. 'Oh yes, hell the day he learns the truth.' he thought spitefully as he closed his eyes to picture Harry. Merlin he needed a cigarrette, but just ran his left hand through his silky pale blond hair.

He wondered what this meant...He had no idea...and had yet to figure it out.

Draco thought of his attraction to Harry from the third year, all he really wanted from him then was a one night...or several, and compared it to now. He liked Harry without any reason at all. Well there were some..He liked it when he made Harry feel uneasy. He enjoyed whenever he managed to piss him off and sent him into one of his little tantrums. Draco began to smile again. But most of all he loved to see Harry smile. He didn't quite know why. He had no idea how he grew to feel so compassionate and or passionate towards Harry. How do you start hating eachother with so much disgust then in the end find yourselves kissing fervently? It made no sense to him. Then again he never found someone he liked like that, and he has never _ever_been in a relationship. He never really cared for them when he used to live in the muggle world. Though he did have a couple of flings. He gave a small smirk.'_Flings_, what a joke.'

Then he supposed it wouldn't get very far. He was of Slytherin, Harry of Gryffindor. Everyone expected them to hate eachother's guts. He wouldn't really mind at all if people knew about them being gay, but then again he didn't expect Harry to feel the same. And he couldn't get disowned by his Father just yet. On top of that his Father was a Death Eater, follower of the Dark Lord;( which he was sure Harry already knew) And the Dark Lord murdered his Mother and Father. Harry would never go into a family of Death Eaters. And he couldn't possibly hope Harry to forgive and forget. He began to ponder if Harry hadn't thought of him getting him closer to the Dark Lord, or did he?

So many good reasons to stray away from him and if Harry didn't think of them than he was stupid.

But either way Draco was sort of glad their randevouz happened. Even if he did get anxious for a while,(WHICH WASN'T SUPPOSE TO HAPPEN!!) which he mentally kicked himself for. But none the less he would _finally_ find out _why_ in the world he liked Harry Potter and why he just couldn't shake him off his mind.

Now what is he going to do about the holidays? Father told him he couldn't go over..But Father surely wouldn't be stupid enough to stay there himself, unless there wasn't any danger.

"Idiot if he does anyway..." he muttered.

He didn't much care for his Father, he was an asshole and deserved every displeasure that came his way. Draco mearly used him, which is the reason why he couldn't be disowned just yet. His mother, his mother...his real mother is dead, perhaps somewhere unknown but most likely...

Narcissa wasn't his. Nor would he want her to be. No his mother was a _muggle_. And she left him alone. Not even a year old and she left him..alone.. with Father. Alone. It echoed within him. Draco's anger rised as he thought of this, clenching his fists.

"She didn't care!" he said with teeth cleanched. He breathed heavily as he struggled trying to steady himself.

A second later he heard footsteps approaching, "Mr. Malfoy, And why are you in here?" a male voice interuppted.

Draco jumped a little as he heard the sudden voice. He looked to see that Professor Snape was standing there before him.

"I..just needed someplace secluded.."he answered slowly.

"And, I dare ask, who doesn't care?" Monotone like he asked.

Draco paused before he opened his mouth, and thought of it..."No one" he said empty of emotion.

"Then I suppose you should be heading down to bed." he said in his usual tone, and left before Malfoy.

Draco had no other choice but to leave. He was sure Snape would check if he'd got there. But wasn't he a prefect? He remebered the havoc he cast upon the first year a couple of weeks ago and smiled...but either way it wouldn't excuse him. He sighed deeply. He didn't care, he just didn't have the will at the moment to be rebellious. He gathered the strength to get up and left with the wanting of a cigarette.

* * *

"Ron?" Harry whispered kneeling next to Ron's bed.

Ron just gave a soft snore in reply. His breathing was steady and it really did seem as if he was sleeping. If he was, Harry guessed he should just leave him be.

Harry had homework but just the thought of doing it...He lingered a while and thought he'd just do it on the weekend as usual. He undressed and redressed into his pjs, and off he tucked himself into his calling bed. As soon as his head hit the soft pillow he felt himself fade into a dream.

_**_

_Everything was black. And only the whimpers of a small child were heard. At first Harry thought it might have been him, after all he had been having strange dreams. But when he managed to realize he was standing, he found his balance and took a step forward but nothing changed. He was stuck. And faintly he heard Lucious Malfoy's voice. As he squinted to see, light was begining to come into the picture. Harry almost thought he might have been looking into a Penseive. But he couldn't have been, he remembered last that he went to bed._

_"Stop your crying Draco! Malfoys don't cry! As well it was about time you knew the truth."he said in a cold tone._

_"You lie!!", Draco cried out kneeling on all fours looking at his father, who stood looming infront, with hate glistening in his narrowed blue-gray eyes._

_"Stop your blubbering!"_

_"You lie father, you lie..liar.." he said now with a dying voice, looking away. His long hair casting a shield against the world._

_Lucious' voice lowered as well as he did when he knelt next to the whimpering Draco._

_"Your mother is not Narcissa-"_

_"I don't bloody care if she is my mother!! I already God damn knew for as long as I can remember!!" he shout._

_"Then why are you crying!?!?"_

_Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. He began to feel for the weeping child. The scene between the two drew closer and closer to Harry, and then he was already standing in front of Draco._

_"She-she couldn't have aband-" he trailed off whispering._

_Draco was staring onto the floor without any movement what so ever. If Harry didn't know any better he would have thought he might have froze._

_Lucious now got up wide-eyed in shock and left the picture seeing as he couldn't or most likely wouldn't do anything. Echoes of his footsteps lingered for moments until he heard whimpers again from the young Malfoy._

_"Bitch..."was all he muttered silently, and all that Harry had heard before the darkness seeped in again, blinding him._

* * *

The older Draco Malfoy woke up gasping and cursing within his own dim Prefect room. The dying fire crackled as he just sat shocked in bed. Though he had been having "interesting" dreams for many nights, he did not this night. In fact he would have gladly welcome them with open arms, any other thing but that unwelcomed memory of a dream.

He quickly rose out of bed and went to his writer's desk and opened his old looking black leather battered book with the silver lace bookmark. He lit two candles, grabbed his quill and ink and began to write. Although he didn't like admitting it...and he really didn't like admitting it..he had a Journal/Diary. He had no other way of releasing his emotions, unless you counted picking on people, such as Harry, Weasel, and that _Mud-Blood_. Besides once he wrote things down he understood things better, he wouldn't be so full of confusement; and he wouldnt have to resort to other bad habits...which he liked to keep unknown.

_-_A.S

I had that dream again.. It seems to be coming more and more often; ever since the fourth year?

It's driving me insane, besides isn't living through it once and living after, enough torture?

Or did I do something to deserve this?!

This is ridiculous! I just want to blast my head off or better yet everyone elses. It seems I'll never escape

my infernal memories...all they do is haunt my dreams within the night and nearly shatter me while

I walk the day.

Why can't I get over it? She never cared, she never came back..Why am I letting myself rot from the

inside out? THIS IS ALL HER FAULT, this wouldn't be happening if it wasn't for HER...

But I can't do anything about it...I'll just go back to bed now in hopes of sleeping a dreamless night.

...some help you are..Father should never've wasted his time on your previous owner.

_D.L.M  
_

He tossed the book aside carelessly and flopped on back onto his bed. But instead of trying to get back to sleep he merely stared at the dark tall cieling. He knew he wouldn't be able to get sleep now, but hopefully he wished he would.


	8. A date

TADA!

Finally the weekend was here!!! Saturday, one glorious word to make anyone jump for joy. And not to mention, today would have been another perfect day, Sunny with just a bit of gust of wind, BUT unfortunately Harry had homework. His appearance was gloomy to everyone who bothered to cheer him up. Hermione merely scolded at him rather than taking pity. Such as: 'You should've done it during the week instead of slacking off.' AND 'It's your own fault, you had time for other things why didn't you have time for your homework?'. Harry knew she was right but he didn't want her to know she was, so he just ignored her and continued to finish his massive pile of papers, for Potions (with that jerkass Snape), Astronomy, Divination (with that nutcase Trelawney), Transfiguration, and History of Magic (the dullest subject ever).

Just because they were in the fifth year now and were going to take their O.W.L's doesn't mean they have to leave them so much work. Wasn't it bad enough to live through the classes? Harry was slightly mad at the teachers and felt angsty enough not to do his work. But unfortunately again, he had a conscience, and he sighed. He lay on his tummy on the floor in front of the Gryffindor common room fire, scattered papers and books all around him. The room quiet as a mouse, except for the usual muttering from people passing saying he's a nut and Dumbeldore as well. But the majority of people in Gryffindor were outside or somewhere else, enjoying their day. He only sighed again and let out a groan.

But how can he concentrate on a day like today?!! It was ridiculus! He rested his chin on his fist and spaced out into the small ashes that drifted about, coming from the hearth.

He hadn't seen Ron all day...where could he have gone? He wasn't with Hermione when she nagged him. He didn't even see him when he got out of bed. He wondered what was wrong with him, after that little fit he had the other night. He had been acting strange for a while now. Harry's mind wandered now over to Draco and that dream he'd had. It was only natural. Harry had not seen the (smexy) blond since _that _afternoon. And that had been a long time ago, it was near October already.

Harry wondered if..they-they were..Harry hesitated to think he and Draco were together. Harry shook his head, "Nonsense" he said, "Nonesense" It was just a couple of stolen kisses driven by crazy teenage hormones. He nodded agreeing with himself smiling broadly with uncertainty. "They were just kisses" Harry thought aloud. "Just kisses..."

Kisses that turned his world upsidedown. Kisses that pleased his every wanting need. Kisses that were silky soft to the first touch of his lips. Kisses that haunt him in every corner of his mind. Cursed kisses that always left him wanting more. Cursed kisses that he knew could only be brought by Draco.

Goosebumps ran all over his body making him gasp sharply. His usual melting feeling ran through him as it usualy did whenever he thought of the Malfoy or was near him.

But deep down Harry also had a doubt he and Draco would ever have a chance. He just felt he still ought to give it a chance, if _he_ was willing to. What choice did Harry have. He couldn't ignore what he flet even if he didn't want to. But then he began to wonder...if it was true..if Narcissa wasn't his real mother...why was-

"Harry ?" Neville called. Harry snapped out of it.

"Are you okay?" Neville asked looking at the glossy-eyed Harry.

It took Harry's brain a bit to process what was going on and answered, "Um..Yeah Neville, I'm fine." And gave him a smile. Neville smiled back and left through the portrait hole of the Fat Lady wearing her silk pink dress. Harry still couldn't help but feeling sad for Neville. His parents didn't deserve their fate, and neither did Neville deserve it.

Harry had been in his mind all night and day. The damn "Boy-Who-Lived" was getting to him. Draco too, had stayed indoors alone that day. He was exhausted from last night. As he already predicted, he didn't get any sleep and was hoping to get some today. But Harry contaminated his attempt to sleep. He sort of missed teasing Harry. Or maybe in general, he just missed Harry. "But why? I'm not even with-it's not like I love the bloke!" he muttered angrily. The thought rattled him. And his hands were twitching. Him _love_? Most unlikely. He wouldn't allow himself to. He shook his head and raised himself up from bed, bare chested, to his writer's desk once again.

"_Accio, A.S!_" he called out with a quick swish from his wand. His Journal/Diary, 'A.S', came onto his desk and set itself open, ready for Draco.

He began to write and as he did he couldn't stop himself from thinking the word: _Love_.

But he couldn't possibly love...he raised himself not to. If he was never loved, why should he ever love someone in return?

Halloween eve was here and everyone was buzzing about the feast of tomorrow. When the bell'd rang everyone rushed about leaving to their destinations. It was lunch time and Harry had just left class with Ron, then when Ron said he'd catch up, Harry walked alone until,

"Harry, Harry!!" A bushy haired girl yelled as she skidded through the maze of people in a stuffed corrider.

Harry stopped and looked back to see it was Hermione with her side-bag bouncing as she ran towards him.

"Harry!"she said gasping for air as she stopped in front of him. Harry took hold of her shoulders, "Hermione calm down." She took three deep breaths and exhaled as Harry gave her a queer look.

"Umbridge!" she said with a smile on her face. Harry let go of her now, not believing what Hermione just did.

"Did you just say Umbridge's name with a smile?" Harry exclaimed. Hermione still held her smile and cut him off.

"Oh Harry, I couldn't wait to tell you, Umbridge is gone! She disappeared and they don't know where!" she squealed. Harry looked like he just saw a ghost. He couldn't...Umbridge gone?

"Where's Ron at?"she asked. Clearly she wanted to see Ron more than Harry, and blushed a bit as she saw his red hair in the distance coming towards them.

"Ron!"she waved over.

"What's up?" he said looking at Harry's stunned face and back at Hermione's excited one.

"Umbridge is gone!!" she squealed again.

Ron got the same expression Harry had on his face.

"What? She's gone? Did she get chucked out by Dumbledore?"

"No, she just disappeared. Who do you think's going to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts now?"

But Ron looked over towards Harry who'd just stood there looking away from them not even aware of their conversation.

Harry had just seen Draco pass by and had the strongest urge to go to him and lock him and himself in a classroom.

"Harry?" Ron said waving his hand past Harry's view.

'No I won't go to him..NO!' Harry was fighting a battle within his mind, wanting to go but not wanting to go.

"I got to go." he said quickly and left before he knew what he was doing.

Hermione and Ron just stood aghast at Harry.

"Did he just ditch us?" Ron asked.

"Yes, Ron, he did."

They turned and left towards the Great Hall seeing as Ron was already starving.

Harry had left Ron and Hermione and didn't even realize it until he noticed his legs were moving. He saw Malfoy's shining blond hair and knew he wasn't going to attend lunch. He followed him closely but stayed behind still unsure what to do. But when the crowds began to thin drastically he realized Malfoy was walking alone. Should he run up to him or should he just leave him alone? he thought. But when Malfoy came to a halt in the middle of a deserted corridor Harry had a jolt of panic run through him.

'Damn! I should've brought the cloak!' he thought as he saw no way out of the situation.

"Well Harry what is it you want from me today?" Malfoy said.

Harry flinched and tried to supress a blush coming on. He saw Draco slowly turning towards him.

"Well?" He said shoving his hands into his pockets.

"H-how..did..you..know..it..was..me?" Harry whispered slowly as Draco walked every word towards him.

He gazed down at Harry who began to look away, unable to bear looking at Malfoy.

"Harry look at me" he said as a mischievous smile crept on his face. He knew Harry couldn't look at him, he just found it amusing.

"I can't." he whispered again with regret in his voice.

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and pulled him in. "I know" he said with glee.

He could feel Harry tense up as if he was swelling with anger. But he simply kissed Harry's temple.

"I saw you in the corner of my eye everytime I looked behind me. So what, are you settling on stalking me now?"

Harry whipped his head up to look at him at him, "No! Like I'd ever stalk you." he huffed still looking at Malfoy.

Harry could not deny he enjoyed looking at Draco, nor could he deny he liked arguing with him and proving him wrong.

"So then why were you following me?" he'd asked staring into his eyes.

Harry began to flush madly and looked down at himself. "I-I..wanted to see..you.." he said flushing even more.

This surprised the Malfoy, but nonetheless it warmed him up. 'So Harry had been missing me too.' he thought. He couldn't help to bring Harry in even more, nearly suffocating him as he embraced him tightly around his arms. Harry tried to push him off but he wouldn't budge. He looked up to see Draco smiling contently with his eyes closed, resting his head on his. This view of Draco made Harry want to kiss him, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. 'Courage Harry! You fought Lord Voldemort and his nipple and yet you can't even kiss Malfoy?!!' He wet his lips eyes still locked on Draco's smiling face. 'I'm going to do it, I'm going to do it, I'm going to do it.' he chanted within. He closed his eyes and detached his head from Draco's. But instead of Harry making the "move" it was Draco's lips that pressed down onto his. He opened his eyes as the kiss lingered and saw the Malfoy staring back at him slightly blushing.

Harry wanted to back away but it was as if Draco knew what he was thinking. The moment he thought of getting away, Draco held him even tighter. There was no way of moving as Harry's arms were being pressed against his chest and Draco's locked around his. Draco stuck his tongue caressingly in through between Harry's lips. The moment they touched, Harry's began to respond. Harry shut his eyes, 'Hadn't I wanted this?' he thought trying to relax himslef. But Draco, it seemed Draco wanted more than just a kiss. He released his right arm from restraining Harry, still clutching him with his left, and began to move his chilling hand down Harry's side inward into his robes, under his shirt and over his stomach, and unable to resist, stopped to poke his belly button with his forefinger, and down onto the top of his belt. He began to fiddle with the buckle and heard and felt Harry shiver a moan.

Hesitantly, Draco retrieved his tongue back and gasped for air. "Harry?"he asked quietly, watching the other boy under him flush, clutching onto his robes unwillingly. Draco still hadn't shifted his position. He still remained with one arm holding Harry and the other on Harry's belt.

"Harry?" he asked again trying to snap Harry out of it.

"Harry?" he asked again trying to snap Harry out of it. It seemed Harry was in shock. He stared endlessly into the threads of Draco's robes. Eyes opened wide, seeing the pattern weave in and out in and out in and out.

"Harry?" he heard echo vaugely. Harry was indeed shocked. 'What does he want from me?' he thought in panic, still staring. This was like the first erotic dream he'd had of Malfoy all over, except this was nicer...in a way... He didn't know what to do, what could he do?, he hasn't had any experiance!! 'D-does Draco want...sex?' He felt the soles of his palms begin to sweat and his heart bagan to pump faster, feeling every blood cell flow through his body.

"Harry, are you okay?" His abrupt voice caused Harry goosebumps to run up his back, arching, pressing himself even more onto Draco. Harry was seriously glowing now standing in comparison to Malfoy. And to top it off this wasn't a dream he could wake up from. This was a living nightmare.

"Harry do you want me to go on?" Draco asked watching Harry's expressions change rapidly. Harry looked up at him, unable to understand. 'What is he-Go on?-his hand is still-'

"NO!" he shout louder than he meant to, and pushed himself off the unsuspecting blond. He heard ringing in his ears, his voice still bouncing off the walls. He looked away and began to walk away quickly, wanting nothing more than to get away from this embarrassing moment. Then he heard Draco cry out a spell. And Harry felt as if an electric shock ran all over through his body. He fell at least two feet away onto his front.

"What the _HELL_ was that for?!?!" Harry cried, trying to raise himself up by his elbows first.

"Oh, just for fun." He said in a casual tone." Why the hell did you think I did it?!" his voice now rising.

Harry let himself drop onto the stoney cold floor. He deserved this, for acting like a complete idiot! "Sorry" he whispered so only he could hear.

"I'm sorry, what? Speak up!" Unfortunately Draco heard Harry mumble.

"I'm Sorry" he'd said louder. "But shouldn't you also be apologizing to me?" Harry said talking to the floor.

"And why should I apologize?"

"You just attacked me, what do you mean why should you apologize?!"

Draco was thinking this over now. He supposed he had overexaggerated. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

Harry felt Draco roll his eyes behind his back, he wasn't sure but he felt something. Then he heard his footsteps coming towards him. And then Draco's hand on his. When he looked aside of him he saw Draco squating next to him offering him a hand up. But Harry just stared at it. So he quickly rolled Harry on his back, put his arms under Harry and picked him up bride-style. Harry just gasped sharply at being rolled, and lifted up into Malfoy's arms.

Harry only wished he could've disappeared or even passed out there in his arms, either would've been fine. But then Draco swooped down onto Harry and kissed him lightly.

"Put me down!" Harry said struggling to free himself from the Slytherin's grasp. He noticed he always got caught in these types of situations where Draco ended up being more dominant and him always being restrained.

"No." he said childishly, giving Harry an eskimo kiss.. He saw the brunette turn to flush again, and he knew he would never tire of that. Harry turned to stare at him sternely, and after a few moments Draco gave up.

"Fine, you're no fun." he sighed depressingly. Draco heard Harry mutter something that sounded like, "No fun-show you-one of these days." and couldn't stop himself from smiling softly.

"Harry, what are you doing tomorrow?" he asked casually. Harry gazed at him with big green luxurious eyes of an innocent, and how Draco secretly wanted to take that away more than anything. He was sure Harry had yet to experiance intercourse with a man. He thought himself malicious. Even an evil laughter rang in his mind making him smirk more than smile.

"What'dyou mean?" Hary asked, still examining the sinister look on Draco's face.

"Well tomorrow's Halloween isn't it?"

Harry nodded still ignorant of what Draco was trying to ask.

"I'm asking if you want to do you want to do something with me tomorrow for Halloween, you broomhead." With that he crossed his arms and waited for a response.

"I-where?" Harry asked well aware of his racing pulse.

"My room, where else?...Unless you want to sneak into Hogsmead?" Draco raised his eyebrow evily.

Harry was pinned into a corner. Go with him into his room chances were Draco would finish the job he started today. Sneak into Hogsmead and be likely to be expelled. And he did promise the Order and Sirius he'd at least try to stay out of trouble. Deny him and Draco might not speak with him anymore. But he did want to go, but he...

His options swirled in circles above him. It was driving him mad! His head felt like spliting open.

"Okay." Harry said abruptly.

This brought the Slytherin a smile once again.

"Okay then, I'll see you tomorrow evening." He kissed Harry once more and left him standing alone.

Minutes later after Draco's footsteps had gone, Harry had still not moved.

"What have I done...?" he muttered mindlessly.

Halloween Day and Harry was nervous as hell. He seemed anxious since the moment he woke up after only three hours of sleep. He had had a restless night mixed with unbearable embarrassing thoughts and small dozed-off dreams.

And finally the moment he had been dreading since the moment Draco had left him standing in the corridor, came. Before he left to dinner he saw Malfoy nodding him over.

'Now?' Harry thought. But only obeyed and left after Draco.

He followed into the dungeons and stopped, waiting for Harry to come to him.

Harry saw him leaning against the wall waiting patiently for him, eyes on his, with every step he took towards him.

Harry saw lust in his cold blue-gray eyes but he always had that look...or maybe it was his sinister look..Harry groaned mentally. 'They all look the same!' he thought to himself in desperation.

"I thought we were going to go to your room." Harry said when he reached Draco.

Draco didn't moved but simply yawned and in an instant he fell into through the wall he'd leaned onto.

Harry gasped in horror and reacted rapidly without thinking grasping Draco's wrist before he fell completley through; but he couldn't pull him back. He was being sucked in as well along with him. What the hell was going on?! He felt the oddest sensation as if he were passing in through a mist made of Dementors. It was pitch black and chilling to the bone. He mindlessly tried reaching out for something to hold on to though he knew there wouldn't. All he could hold onto was the Malfoy's wrist. And finally after passing through what seemed an endless wall, they finally got to the other side. They both fell on their fronts on Draco's stoney Prefect room cold floor, Harry still clutching onto Draco as if they were about to sink into the floor.

Harry's heart was beating madly, he was prepared to see his heart burst out through his chest and see it lying on the floor in front of him. Only then he heard Malfoy laugh at his reaction.

"Do you mind?" he asked glancing at Harry and back at his wrist.

"Yes" Harry answered too quickly, obviously still ill-tempered at Draco for laughing at him.

"Harry, look at me." he whispered.

Harry didn't want to but he couldn't help but to obey. He looked up to his adored blond one.

"It's not fair.."Harry whispered looking downheartedly into Draco's eyes.

Draco lay there perplexed next to Harry.

Several seconds passed until finally Draco spoke,"What on Earth are you on about Harry?"

Harry willingly let go of Draco's wrist and sat up.

"I don't know!" he turned to look at him, but only managed to look at his chin, as always.

Draco sighed, stood up and helped Harry up as well.

Harry stood there 'Since when did Prefects get their own rooms?' he thought. He looked all around finally aware of his surroundings. His eyes were wide with shock. It was exactly like the room he'd dremt about. The same ivory and black curtains covering the tall wide windows..."It's real?" he whispered. He looked away to turn to see the fireplace was there across the bed..the bed, it was dressed in a bloody red color..He turned again and there was a desk..he didn't remember the desk..And not too far from where he now paced himself as he walked over to small table for two. Lit jack o' lanterns sat in the middle with a couple of treats scattered around them. Plates elegantly adorned with Halloween designs. Goblets, one in green and silver, the other in red and gold.

"What's real, you wierdo?" Draco asked.

"Nothing. You wouldn't believe me." Harry began to snicker and then laugh. This whole time, Malfoy just wanted to have dinner. And here Harry was freaking out all day and night about Malfoy trying to-

"Why are you laughing?"

"Nothing."

"Okay that's getting annoying. Tell me." He said walking towards the table across from Harry.

"I don't want to. I'll tell you later."

"Oh, that's nice. You'll probably just forget."

"No, I wont. I promise."

And so they sat and ate and laughed and talked like normal human beings. It was nice for both of them, this change. It was possible for them to get along.

"Since when do prefects get their own extravagant room?" Harry asked giggling from another topic they had talked about.

"Have you seen the bathrooms?"

"In fact I have."

Draco raised an eyebrow.

"And you're calling this," He raised his arms, "extravagant?"

"Fancier than the regular dorms." Harry stated.

"Fancy? Wow, you really need to go inside a rich person's home."

"Sorry I wasn't raised into a spoiled brat."

"I'm not spoiled!"

"The hell you're not!"

"I'll admit I'm a brat, but I'm not spoiled. I have to ask for everything, it all just doesn't fall into my lap."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"So are you going to tell me? It's been bugging me all night."

"What?"

"I knew you were going to forget."

"Oh, that." Harry blushed. 'Damn, he remembered.'

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, you promised."

Harry shoved his hands onto his face. "I really don't want to."

_________________________________________________________

A/N: This is no way to end a ch. but I figured it's long enough. :P


	9. Important Notice OO

This isn't a ch.

XD

Sorry if you all thought it was, hahaha *nervous laughter*

Well, Its been i dont know how many months-perhaps a year already? But well, I feel it would be just a shame to leave all of you hanging like this...

IM SO SORRY *bows 90 degrees*

I did write the whole of it but...*sigh* The Nargles f****d up my computer. XD

Turns out...all of my stories, data, and other crap got deleted. T^T

But this was a LONG time ago. And ever since then I've never had that spring to my step-lol

No, ever since then I lost the urge, the...enthusiasm to write it all over again...And now mostly because I can't remember half of what the hell I wrote. XD I've still got the plot so thats ok.

ok, ok:

So...this is the plan.

I will attempt at a month at a time-or sooner- to post ONE chapter.

I will slowly try to get myself to get into "my zone" and write for joos all. Not really for myself but for you alls.

Sorry for the very very very long wait and also if some of you who read to the ...16th ch i think...since it all got deleted some stuff may be repeated but with new good stuff! so I dont know if you want to re-read all over.

And to tell the truth I never really liked this story I feel it lacks stuff...Tell me if it does PLZ!!

BUT I WILL ATTEMPT TO FINISH WHAT I STARTED! so try to stay with me.

Remember to comment; things you want, things you dont like, things that need to happen more often, if it sounds like crap and I need to rewrite something... Just think of yourselves as Screaming Editors ^^ just dont harrass me.

Thankyou all for still having those alerts on my thingy and I'll do my best ^^

-Vash


	10. Heroin and Misunderstandings

Uh

* * *

"Harry, you promised. I take promises very seriously." Draco said staring passionately at Harry.

"I thought...I had thought..." he trailed off as he saw Draco stand up and walk over to him.

He crouched down next to his legs. "Thought what?" He said looking up adoringly at him.

Harry blushed madly and panicked. He abruptly stood up. "I...erm...I think it's better...if I leave now..."

"You know this doesn't look right Harry." Harry considered the positions they were in. He was right!

"Then stand up!!" Harry hissed. Draco laughed it off and stood up.

He wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and asked, "So...what had you thought?"

Harry fiddled with the hands locked behind him. He grunted and gave up. But by then Draco began to kiss Harry's neck. He pulled the raven head closer. And Harry couldn't help but blush deeply.

"S-stop.." Harry moaned. He started sucking lightly at his neck. 'It feels _so _good!' Harry thought shyly, unaware of a certain slytherin hand traveling towards his precious cargo. But when he felt a tug at his zipper his mind cleared. He shoved Draco off lightly. "Stop!"

"Why?" Draco asked demanding.

"I...Because I didn't come for this.." Harry muttered. "Which is _exactly_ what I thought you would do."

Draco was taken aback. Harry knew this was going to happen? Well...It's not his fault Harry's so damn attractive! He's like heroin. Both start with a letter "H".

"I think I'll take my leave now." Harry suggested harshly.

Ah, Harry...This was certainly upsetting Draco. He didn't just want _that_. He just couldn't help it. Harry had to understand.

"So you're thinking all I want is a one night stand?" Draco said menacing.

Harry moved to that stupid wall that almost gave him a heart attack and felt for an exit. "I don't think, I know." He said ignorant of the misunderstanding.

Draco harrumphed. "You're right, _Potter _! You don't think!" And stormed out of his own room through a door hidden in a corner.

Who the hell did Potter think he was?! How could he be so misunderstanding?!

Draco was fuming and currently was flying like mad all over. Over the lake, around the forest, through the quidditch field, and so on. But it was late and he knew he'd get in trouble so after an hour or so left back to a room unwanted.

* * *

Harry strolled into Gryffindor tower and went straight to his bed, ignoring everyone who said hi, occasionally bumping into people on purpose.

Ron took notice when Harry came in. "Where were you at dinner? You should've seen Hermione, this was the first time she ate like me!!"

Harry paid no attention and dressed for bed.

"Harry?" Ron tried again. He grew suspicious.

But to no avail, Harry threw himself in bed, drew the curtains around him and slept.

* * *

_The next morning..._

Stupid Harry Potter! So inconsiderate. Draco was more than beyond pissed...and a little hurt. Though of course he would never admit it outloud.

As soon as he got back to the room he intentionally blew up the table they ate on and went to bed with a sneer on his face. Perhaps he should listen to his father and not make those faces, wouldst they ever permanently stay.

Regret and agony pounding on his chest, he muttered: "I don't need anyone. I've gone through life tricking everyone. And all alone. I...dont' need anyone.", eyelids fluttering.

More than anything he wanted, more than how he wanted Harry, he wanted to know how it felt to fall asleep in the arms of someone who _could_ love him.

_He dreamt of a woman with no face cradling her baby. The child. It was driving him mad. it kept crying. Crying. She put it down and walked away. "Hey!" he shouted. He looked down at the infant, it was him. His face staring back at him. And the baby wasn't a baby anymore, it was him. The woman stopped and looked back. She waved and left running. And he was falling down. Down..._

He saw Harry more than once since then. Of course he would, he had classes with him! But otherwise he strayed away from the Chosen One.

He just couldn't still believe what happened. He..UGH!! He'd have to castrate Harry for what he'd done. No one rejects Draco Malfoy!

He didn't even make smart comments at all the stupid things he'd overheard Harry and his gang say. _He_ didn't even deserve _that._

All the meantime, Harry felt like a complete arse.

He was a tad mad but he couldn't help it. If Malfoy had only kept his pervy hands to himself none of this would have happened. And just when they were starting to get along too!

But he couldn't deny that he still liked him and that was the worst part for Harry.

"We have a bloody fight and I still fancy the bloke." Potter muttered to himself.

* * *

But so the days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months...not many months but at least one and a half...

* * *

...

Harry had grown weary and fully aware throughout time that Draco Malfoy was averting him. He tried once to make talk but that didn't work.

He tried picking a fight with him but Crabbe and Goyle handled the matter by looming in front of him.

This was not the Draco Malfoy he knew. Was the blonde that butt hurt?!

And so Harry, consumed by passionate idiocracy, gave the silent treatment as well. Though Draco wouldn't really know, now would he?

* * *

OK, ok....I don't like these first few chapters and I know that my writing style is going to change but...I did some planning, some whatjda call it...I dont know but good news: I have a list of what to write so now I wont get lost! Hooray! Anywho, yeah i already know everything right to the ending. It all came to me at one in the morning just before i fell asleep. But i really hate these few chps. but I'm not going to re-write them so it will shift a little, i will try to make it run smoothly but im sure along the way someone's going to get lost or confused-[hopefully not me :D]- but anywho...Yeah if you guys do just tell me and I'll try to clear things up in the process. And if ONE day this damned thing gets finished :3 I will re-write those chps.

Sorry if the chps are short, I'll try to make them longer. So don't fret over that. Tell me how its goin' I'm eager to know if I'm back on the right track. Well yeah, thnx for reading so much, do review :3 Thank you again --lots of corazones [hearts] [btw, did i erase a ch?]

- Vash :3


	11. Holiday

-Holiday-

* * *

December was the topping of the year at the moment [1] and it was blistering cold.

Bone chilling if you were an unlucky bastard living in the dungeons, under the lake in Slytherin territory.

Unfortunately Draco was one of those unlucky bastards.

His teeth chattered as he sat as close as possible to his fireplace in his prefect room. Next to him Blaise acted cool, pretending he didn't even realize his breath materialize out in front of him.

"Blaise, are you daft? Why-y aren't you s-shivering like m-me?" Malfoy complained.

Blaise smiled deviantly. "I have no reason to shiver."

"Bollocks!"

Blaise laughed at Draco's comment.

The whole day, Saturday, they'd spent their entire time in Draco's room, Pansy occasionaly coming in to check Blaise hadn't stole Draco away from her.

Like that would ever happen. Like he would even belong to Pansy!

"What's on your mind?"

Draco snapped out of it. He had spaced out.

"Nothing."

"Really? It must have been something big, it stopped your shivering."

Blaise was right. He had stopped.

He was thinkning of something, something_s_. But he couldn't tell Blaise. Even if the guy was like his best friend.

"Really, its nothing. Besides, " He turned to look at the time. "Its dinner time, you should go down."

"You aren't coming _again_?" Blaise exsasperated. Rolling his eyes.

"No, I'm not coming again. " Draco mocked.

The blonde had been reported missing evey meal time since November. And the unknown habit grew unto December.

"I honestly don't know why you do this, not the slightest clue." The darker boy stood up and stretched.

"Good, you're not suppose to know."

"One day, some_one_ will know the tragedies and deepest secrets of the great Draco Malfoy, so don't plan on no one ever knowing."

"Sure Blaise."

"Alright then. See you when the breaks over." He pat Draco's head and left.

Draco sat still in front long after Blaise left.

His mood was irritable and moody. Wasn't his fault but then again he couldn't deny it was somewhat his fault.

He'd been skipping out on going to meals ever since his heart felt weak. Afterall how much grief can one heart take before it failed to beat completely?

And the causes for this were what was making him moody are:

His mother, father, and Harry.

Dreams intensified, emotions grew and flourished, and Harry...of course he still liked Harry.

He ached for Harry. He shone so brilliantly even under all that dark gloom over his shoulders. Draco watched him when the other wasn't looking. And everytime he thought about Potter...his pride, his everything just melted away. But he couldn't stand not being able to have _contact_ with the boy. He suffered everytime Potter tried to talk to him and thus stopped going to meals.

But...although he still liked him, Harry was out of reach.

Draco could've possibly have had him once but...love? Never. He would never be able to love Harry. And neither would Harry be able to love him. Whether it be by personal ethics, or feelings, society would never let them be.

And yet he still couldn't shake Harry off. This was more than a three year crush, this was something else.

But love was a blurred out thing for Draco. His real mother left him when he was just a baby and didn't even leave word why she did. She left him with an unforgiving, proud, incappable fool. What was love?

Father.

"Father..." he whispered. "Did you drive her away from me?"

Dated entries repeated the question over and over inside A.S. Unanswered

* * *

December 22nd.

Hogwarts students left the days before for Christmas break. Now was the only time Draco allowed himelf to leave his quarters, besides for showering. And especially since Harry was gone.

He wore muggle clothing, much warmer than robes, and wandered the almost empty school.

He damned his father for keeping him here while everyone else left him behind. But let his Malfoy mask fall. He wandered outside and let snowflakes fall on his flawless skin though he was freezing his ass off.

But he was happy. He was content not being a prick 24/7. After all that was the child Lucius created. In fact Draco wasn't half of what Lucius dictates him to be.

He scoffed.

_OUT OF NOWHERE_

From behind a snowball hit him on his ass.

He turned around with such force he almost slipped. But he would've slipped anyway seeing the person in front of him.

Harry laughed at Draco's stumbling.

Draco sighed uncomfortably as he watched Harry smile beautifully.

"Get away from me Potter." he hissed.

Harry stopped giggling and stared downheartedly. "Why?"

"Because you make me sick." It was literal but just in a different manner.

"You make _me_ sick! You're nothing but a sniveling, moody, coward!"

"So what if I am? It's none of your business!"

"It becomes my business when I once thought you liked me. All you did was runaway and avoid me."

_I did. _That hurt Draco. _I still do like you,_ his heart whispered. "Well that was a long time ago. I figured I made a mistake." He turned to leave. "Besides, it's not like you even liked me anyway." he shrugged.

He felt another snowball thrown at him, "Well I did, you pervy prick!" Harry's face flushed.

Draco had to succumb to Harry's childishness and threw a fast one at Harry's head. Knocking off his glasses. Draco dived for them and played keep away.

"Give them back!" Harry belowed.

"No fun." he muttered. He did give them back but only because if he didn't he'd give in to temptation and do something rash. "Why are you even here? Why aren't you gone, with the Weasleys?"

"Do you want me gone?" Harry hissed.

"Actually-"

"Too bad! I didn't go this year because I wanted to be alone." he said crossing his arms seriously.

"Alone? Why could you possibly want to be alone?" 'Unbelievable.' Draco thought.

"Well, why are _you_ alone?"

"I don't have the choice in it. My father forbade me from going home."

"What, did he find out you're gay?"

"No, you twit. Somethings going on, and he wont let me in on what's happening."

"Something to do with Voldie then."

"Voldie?"

"I waste breath saying his whole name." He saw Draco gaping at him. "What?"

"You're an idiot you know that? You really are. You have the most feared darkest wizard coming after you _annualy_, trying to _kill you and everyone associated with you _and you go about calling him '_Voldie'_?"

"I don't fear him like everyone else. I fear losing to him, and letting everyone else down." Harry sighed, "You wouldn't understand."

"Of course, I'm not the Chosen One."

"You think its a joke, "Harry murmured "But chances are you'll get sucked into his stupid plot. You could even die." At this Harry had the saddest expression.

"Good." Draco whispered. Breath flowing in front of him.

"How can you say that?" Harry growled. He crept over to the slytherin, only a foot away. "So many people are already dead because of him and you could have the chance to live and love and-"

That's where Draco had to stop him. He placed a finger on Harry's lips. "Shut up. I don't want to hear it."

Harry shoved him off. "I can't believe I liked you-

"That makes two of us." he interrupted. He gulped almost audibly. He needed to get away before he had a breakdown in front of Harry. "I really...don't need to hear that...from you." he muttered hopelessly. _Especially from you._ He thought._ You'll make me think you actually care for me._

"Nobody deserves to die in this war, not even you." Harry whispered.

Draco shivered. His eyes disobidiently looked down at Harry. "What if I want to?" Draco asked almost compulsively.

Harry slowly neared Draco. "No, you don't." he whispered. He tiptoed, staring blankly into Draco's passionate eyes. "You wont." he said placing a soft kiss on Malfoy's lips.

Draco ravished Harry slowly. Gripping his shoulders as if he were going to fall. He licked, sucked Harry's soft lips. Entered his mouth and tasted Harry from the inside, his tongue caressing lovingly. Yearnfuly.

They broke apart confused.

"Stay away from me Harry..." he sullenly said.

Before Harry could start he interrupted, "Please." he pleaded.

With that he left back to the castle and to his room, leaving behind a sad Harry.

* * *

Christmas Day

Christmas dinner was as extravagant as any other special meal. Great Hall embellished with cheery adorned trees and lights and all that celebrative crap.

Draco stopped being a turtle and attended though there was a good chance he was going to see Harry there but it didn't matter. If Harry was the type of person Draco thought he was then he would take his word and leave him alone.

He dressed again in muggle clothing and sat with his fellow Slytherins. From where he sat at he had a perfect view of Harry and Hagrid playing Wizard's Chess. Harry's King and Queen were brought down at the same time and crushed to bits. His face was in absolute shock. "You beat me in minutes Hagrid!" he bellowed. Hagrid's laughter echoed. Malfoy smiled, chin resting on his palm.

Harry looked up and caught Draco's smile turn to a frown. This made Harry smile, making Draco hastily look away in embarrassment.

Hagrid was scolded at by Filch, apologized to Harry and went back to work, whatever it was he did.

Harry kept his gaze on the Slytherin. Draco was aware of it and becoming uncomfortable. He sighed and finally met Harry's eyes. "What?" he motioned with his hands.

Harry jumped a little. He blushed, he hadn't known Draco knew he was watching him. "Nothing." Harry motioned shaking his head frantically.

Malfoy rolled his eyes and began to talk with the students on his table. And Harry did the same and surprisingly Luna popped out of nowhere next to Harry. Something about looking for Hinkypunks?

"Aren't those dangerous?" Harry asked.

"Oh no Harry. Theyre actually quite peaceful. They're afraid of people so they tend to run, well hop, to bogs to protect themselves. It's just that they're so hard to find in winter, I thought perhaps they'd turn up here."

"Ok. Good luck with that then."

She skipped her way back to Ravenclaw table humming.

And that was Christmas. Dinner. Presents coming by owl. And friends to spend time with.

A sudden thought came to Harry though when Hedwig came flying and landed next to Harry. If he couldn't be around Malfoy then the least he could do is send him a greeting.

He'd ripped a corner off a wrapping and wrote: _Merry Christmas :)_

Harry and the rest had left before Draco got the message. He read it over and over and sighed. 'Dork.' he smirked.

* * *

* * *

[1] that has to be the weirdest thing i've ever written. I think it was when i was in the mood for iceream. lol

well, yeah another ch. ^^ It mostly focused on Draco didn't it? Thanks for reading again. Hope to see you all next ch. ^^ ta -Vash


	12. Good evening to you too p1

I was a tad bit late into the month but it's the 30th so I made it…Any who, here tis. Enjoi.

Wooot another ch!

* * *

"Headmaster?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes, professor. I would like to speak with him, as soon as possible. If it's possible." Draco stood there, hands to his sides standing straight, like a good boy, trying to be polite as possible. But Minerva eyed him nevertheless.

"I'll see to it that he gets your message . Now you get back to class before I take any of your House points."

"Yes, Professor." And he left scowling at her within his mind. 'Bloody banshee, 'I'll see to it that he gets your message .' he mimicked.

"The sooner I get out the better." He muttered.

He saw the day as another worthless day. The sun hardly shown now that they were near the end of January, which didn't help his mood. Though it was bright from the fallen snow on the grounds. And it was cold, but he slept in the dungeons so there wasn't much of a difference.

He often saw Harry. During the blasted holiday, quidditch, passing by him during classes or going in between classes. He caught his eye more then once but Draco just turned away. It seemed Harry was going to keep his promise after all. And after much debating with himself meaning, yelling at himself in his quarters because he felt like contacting Harry, but he never did once talk to him ever again since the holiday. But he did however scowl at his Weasel and his _Mudblood_whenever Harry wasn't around. But never Harry. He couldn't possibly do that. Even though he denied itmany several times, the more he thought about it the more it seemed real.

He couldn't stop himself for a second from thinking about it. He didn't want it to happen but...he was falling in love...with Harry. And he wasn't even around the bloke!

He was stubborn and set himself on denial. He even started hanging around Crabbe and Goyle again and this guy he never noticed before, Blaise. He ignored his feelings and his depression from not so long ago, came back. But those days are gone.

February first came, a Sunday, behind his drawn curtains the sun was somewhat peeking out, slightly hidden by ominous clouds. And then a house elf popped into his room with a big crack. It was a girl house elf. Her floppy ears dangling as she walked towards him. Her huge eyes a deep violet.

"The headmaster says he'll sees you " she squeaked. And with another big crack she disappeared.

He didn't waste anytime, he quickly got out of bed and dressed and left to Dumbledore's office. He'd been waiting for this for what seemed forever. He finally reached his stone Gargoyle.

"I'm here to see Dumbledore." he commanded.

Surprisingly, the gargoyle moved aside and he stepped into the moving staircase.

_KNOCK. KNOCK_.

"Come in ." he heard from behind the doors.

"Ah, Draco, if I may. What brings your presence here today? Please sit." He sat behind his desk, leaning in his chair, a soft smile as always, fingertips touching lightly. His eyes penetrating from behind his half-moon spectacles, a light blue.

"Lemon drop?"

However Draco remained standing. "No, thank you." he paused and resumed his purpose, "Professor, I'd like to resign from Hogwarts."

"And why is that Draco? Are you unhappy here?"

"Forgive me but it is none of your concern."

"But it is. It is my school after all. I do have the right to know why you want to leave. Are you being bullied?"

"No...sir. But I've already discussed this with my Father. I shall be home schooled."

"Yes that's all fine and all, but what is the reason you want to leave?" His voice never hardened, it stayed kind and his face was soft with concern.

On the other hand Draco was getting aggravated. He didn't really want to leave Hogwarts away from Harry but...he couldn't stay and be able to live with him around. But he couldn't live without..

"I said it's none of your concern!" His voice was harsh and his hands were trembling.

Dumbledore sighed and smiled back at him.

"Fine Draco. But Remember you'll always have a place here if you change your mind. And when you confront your problems, remember that you're not alone."

Draco was looking at him incredibly. His anger had subsided but now all there was frustration. He bowed his head in gratitude.

"Thank you sir."

"Will you be wanting to leave us soon?"

Draco nodded his head, still down.

"Yes sir. In fact I'll be wanting to leave today." he said slowly.

"Ah, I see. Would it be possible for you to wait a little longer? The train doesn't come often, actually only twice a month."

Draco sighed. He didn't want to stay any longer. "That's fine sir. Thank you." And began to walk away.

"One more thing Draco. Please do go and eat something in the evening today. It's been a while since I've seen you in the hall at dinner."

"Yes sir." And he left, down the stairs, through the corridors, into the dungeons and into his room.

He laid in bed spacing out on the dark ceiling, the same color as Harry's hair, still fully dressed, seeing as he somewhat promised Dumbledore he'd go to dinner. His leaving would be for the best. He could live at home while Father did who knows what elsewhere. But he suddenly remembered Father said he couldn't go home. What was he doing?

It didn't matter, he would soon be out of everyone's hair. Maybe he'd join the Dark Lord. There was no point anymore in choosing right from wrong. Besides he was certain he fit the profile already. And Father would finally be able to be proud of him. Then it occurred to him, "What the hell happened to the haggy Narcissa?" he said bolting up. "That Bitch." he said harshly getting out of bed. He left to Slytherin's common room.

"Crabbe?!" he called.

"What?" he responded from a chair near the fire.

"Has your mum talked to the banshee?"

"Why don't you ever call her your mother?"

"Has she or has she not?!"

"No I don't think so. Why?"

"Can you send your mum a letter to check what happened to the hussy?"

"Why don't you do it?"

"Because Father told me not to send any post."

He hesitated a bit but in the end he said, "Fine."

"Well, can you do it now? Before it becomes pointless."

Crabbe eyed him. But obeyed and left while Blaise walked to Draco.

* * *

The Hall was nearly full when he got there and when it was time to feast he got a look from Dumbledore.

"Settle down, settle down. I have some sad news to inform you of. Someone we know will be leaving. So we feast to wish them off this entire week. I shall tell you who but first we eat." And with a wave of his hands, food appeared.

"Dig in." And he smiled towards Draco.

'He better not do it' Draco thought within. 'Oh Merlin he's going to do it! I have to leave!'

Then Pansy came to diliver Crabbe's message about Narcissa and tugged on his arm.

_Escape was futile._

Although he didn't have much of an appetite, he got some food, and some pumpkin juice. He accidentally looked over to Gryffindor's table and saw Harry smiling at him. Draco rarely did this but he blushed and looked down at his food.

'No! I can't change my mind, I've already decided to leave.' Draco was having second thoughts. 'It was a stupid mistake to have looked over there!'

He played with his food and sipped from his cup now and then out of habit. And scolded at Pansy to leave him alone.

He sighed. He couldn't be there when Dumbledore announced his parting. He couldn't see the look on Harry's face when he found out. He stood up from his seat catching a look from Blaise sitting with Crabbe and Goyle a few seats across. Draco cast him a sneer with a reminder of what had happened not so long ago, like twenty minutes ago. He felt his palms with fingertips as he left and drew out little crescent moons.

"Now that we are finished, it is my duty to inform you all that, as many of you may know already, Mr. Draco Malfoy will be leaving Hogwarts."

There were many gasps from all the tables and small quiet triumphs. Dumbledore was astonished.

"Really no-one knew? Oh, well it is true, he will be leaving us, sadly. But it seems he rather not have stayed for the announcement as you can see. But he will be leaving first thing on the 14th."

All through the Hall people were talking, all except Harry. Who stayed shocked glancing over to the Slytherin's table in search of Draco.

"What?" Was all he could mutter.

* * *

In Gryffindor common room people were still buzzing on for the reason why Draco was leaving.

Harry heard scattered conversations:

_"_ _Do you think he got chucked out?"_

_" I think Dumbledore's trying to keep it on the D.L."_

_" I heard he's working for You-Know-Who now, like his father."_

"What's wrong Harry?!" Ron spoke with glee. "Aren't you glad ? We're finally getting rid of MALFOY!" He was jumping with joy like a little school girl.

Harry sat quiet and saw as Ron bothered Hermione while she knitted.

'This can't be happening. Draco leaving? Why? Is he really working for Voldie? Is he being chucked out for something he did?! What?!' Harry was growing impatient. He wanted to know. 'Why did he plan on leaving without telling me goodbye?! Why did he ignore me after all these weeks?!'

Harry flushed and pushed himself up and ran to his trunk. He took out his cloak and wrapped himself in it.

"He's not leaving without telling me." he muttered as he dodged and passed Gryffindor's over to the Fat Lady's Portrait.

He ran to the dungeons as quietly and as fast as he could.

He finally arrived or so he thought. It was the same wall they stopped to the last time, unless he changed the entrance.

"Only one way to find out."

He pressed his hands on the wall and he seeped in, but his time he closed his eyes and walked through it. The passing wasn't so cold this time, he just hoped he didn't end up on the floor again.

He walked in and felt the warmth of the fire on his face. He opened his eyes to see Draco sleeping bare-chested flat on his back on his blood red bed.

Harry slipped off the cloak and sat beside him looking at his face, his neck, his chest, his abdomen. He hasn't seen him in what felt like ages, _hasn't_ been this near to him in ages. He looked so beautiful. His skin radiating against the shining flames, their shadows dancing across him. His hair messy, falling on his face. Harry liked his hair like this. His eyes set on Draco's closed eyes and down to his lips. He missed his kisses more than ever. To be this close up to his lips and not be able to kiss them, that was truly unfair. He drew nearer and nearer until his lips landed softly on Draco's. Harry opened his eyes to find a pair of eyes staring back at him. He felt arms close around his waist and lips correspond to his.

Draco cursed himself for this…and while he was at it he cursed Harry for it too.

He nudged Harry away. "Good evening to you too, Potter."

* * *

So...how was it?...Well comment please even if its to tell me it sux or if it doesn't. Or even to say Doby's sock.

Thank you come again!

See ya next month. =D -Vash


	13. GETYT p2  The Pledge

"Only one way to find out."

He pressed his hands on the wall and he seeped in, but his time he closed his eyes and walked through it. The passing wasn't so cold this time, he just hoped he didn't end up on the floor again.

He walked in and felt the warmth of the fire on his face. He opened his eyes to see Draco sleeping bare-chested flat on his back on his blood red bed.

Harry slipped off the cloak and sat beside him looking at his face, his neck, his chest, his abdomen. He hasn't seen him in what felt like ages, _hasn't_ been this near to him in ages. He looked so beautiful. His skin radiating against the shining flames, their shadows dancing across him. His hair messy, falling on his face. Harry liked his hair like this. His eyes set on Draco's closed eyes and down to his lips. He missed his kisses more than ever. Even if he had resisted at times. To be this close up to his lips and not be able to kiss them, that was truly unfair. He drew nearer and nearer until his lips landed softly on Draco's. Harry opened his eyes to find a pair of eyes staring back at him. He felt arms close around his waist and lips correspond to his.

Draco cursed himself for this…and while he was at it he cursed Harry for it too.

He nudged Harry away. "Good evening to you too, Potter."

Harry's glasses fogged up as he pulled away. He wiped them off.

"What brings you here, Potter?" Draco smirked.

"Were you going to leave without saying good bye?" he straight forwardly shout.

Draco sat up to look at Harry.

"Were you?"

Draco looked down and closed his eyes. Ah! He hated himself so much at the moment.

"Why?"

Draco hesitated to answer Harry but he deserved to know.

"...I didn't want to see your face, the look of disappointment, when you heard. I wanted you to live on without knowing I left. But...I see Dumbledore spilled the beans."

Harry nodded. He was so pissed.

"That would've been impossible, you know. I would've noticed your stupid smirk gone missing. Or shitty insults and-"

"What?" he interrupted.

"Me living without knowing you left. That would've been impossible."

"Why is that?"

"Because you're the reason I get up so pissed in the morning. Eager to see if one day you do finally look my way and I get to curse your snotty face!" He groaned. "Because...I know even if you don't want to see me, I still get to see you...and...I....still...." he trailed off.

Malfoy blinked on and off at Harry's tantrum.

"Draco, why are you leaving?"

"I don't want to tell you.", he whispered.

"Why?"

"...Because no matter how much I would like to change my mind...I can't. And telling you why I'm leaving...will only hurt me more...than it'll hurt you..."

Draco said it with a struggle. Harry could hear it. Draco felt so sad. He would have to part from Harry...but he had to.

He couldn't live on with this infernal crush, love whatever it was! He needed this time away...he needed to get over Harry Potter. And Harry needed to get over him.

This was for the best.

"You're a real prick you know that." Harry said, nearly choking on his words.

Malfoy got up and held Harry. Tightening his grip when Potter began to budge and whine, "Let go!"

He silenced Harry with his lips. Harry bit him to the point of drawing blood but Draco never gave away. When Harry's lips softened and Malfoy knew he was okay he let go and pecked him with blood stained kisses some more.

Harry took all of this in knowing they could be the last he ever receive.

"I might still maybe like you Potter." Harry's green orbs widened. Looking into gray ones.

"Don't ask me 'What?'. You heard me." He knew this was a bad idea to confess to Harry but...wouldn't it be worth it for just a week? All they had left.

Harry nodded.

"Malfoy, you-"

Draco cut him off again with a kiss, muttering while firmly grasping Harry's hair. "Shut up!"

* * *

Back at the tower after the cheering and chatter McGonagal came in to stop their rowdiness and sent them to bed. And it wasn't until very late at night that Ron and Hermione had snuck out and met each other.

"So, he ditched us, he's done it before, you have, I have..." she said as a matter of factly.

"But you don't think he could have left school grounds? He was here after dinner and then he was just gone, he hasn't been back, and if was in the castle wouldn't have Filch have found him already? But he could be in the Room of Requirement...I mean we promised the Order we'd protect him!" he whispered frantically and loudly mostly to himself.

"Are you alright? You have been acting weird lately.."

"I'm fine!...sorry.."

The bushy haired girl stared in awe at Ron and laid a hand over his to comfort him.

"Ron, I'm sure he's fine within the castle...wherever he is" she trailed off.

**DING**

"That's it!...Herm, you're a genius!" He picked her up and kissed her flat on the lips. For Hermione, she turned as red as she could and as for Ron, he left running into the boy's dormitories with a little red tinge on the edges of his ears.

He came upon Harry's trunk and opened it up. He threw everything around not that Harry would notice, it was a mess already.

"Ron...what are you looking for?" Hermione said as she entered the room.

Boys sleeping in there began muttering curses and complaints.

"Well you gave me the idea that maybe we could find him on the Marauder's map. Well, that's if he didn't take it." Ron whispered.

He rummaged a bit more until he found the map and a small mirror in an old grimly sock. He was guessing it was Harry's uncle's or Dudley's and gave it a sneer. He got up and motioned for Hermione to follow him out.

Back by the common room..."I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." There was a flash and Hogwarts' pattern appeared. "Herm, come help me look." he waved her over. She did want to help, but she was still a bit bashful from their kiss. She slithered close enough from behind Ron to have look.

Ron looked back at her, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." she croaked, flushed.

He shook his head and pulled her closer to him by her waist and held it there. She gave a little yelp and Ron smiled, obviously amused.

"Help me find him...he's got to be here somewhere.."

"Fred and George are in the girl's second floor bathroom!" she said outraged.

"Not now 'mione..."

"As prefects we should-"

"Hermione, really, not now." he cut her off.

She gave him a dry look and began looking for Harry once again.

"There!" she pointed at a corridor in the dungeons.

"Thank you 'mione." And he kissed her again but only on her cheek this time.

She blushed furiously again and looked down at Ron's hand on her waist .

"But why is he just standing there?" he said, again speaking mostly to himself.

"Ron, why are you still holding me?" she muttered.

Ron looked down at her and then at his hand. He stared at her blinking innocently.

"Well isn't it obvious?" He said leaning in towards her.

Hermione backed away a little but was held in place by Ron's grip.

"Obvious?-what do you mean?" She looked at him incredulously as he wrapped both his arms tightly around her.

"I like you Herm.." His whispering lips landed on hers.

She wasn't ready for that. She didn't see that coming. What...Why... and she fainted in his arms.

"Hermione?" Ron called as he held her in his arms. "...she fainted?"

She flopped around as he carried her, her arms flinging everywhere.

"You can't come in" He heard as he neared the girls dormitory door.

"Put me down…and don't worry about Harry..." He did as Hermione said and she left up to her bed with rosy cheeks, without a backward glance.

With a smirk, Ron headed back down and sat by the fire watching Harry standing motionless. He didn't get it. Why was he out in the dungeons. Snape didn't give detentions this late. He didn't get it at all and he couldn't even go down to scope it out. He watched as Filch's name appeared passing by outside the Gryffindor entrance. He sighed and stared at the map as if it were a chess game...

* * *

"I have to go back." Harry muttered as his neck was being attended to.

"Why are you always trying to get away from me at times like this?" Draco said kissing Potter's skin.

"It's late. I stayed a lot longer than I thought I was." Harry breathed out.

Draco stopped. "Stay with me tonight." he whispered. Harry looked at him innocently.

"S-stay?" he stuttered.

Draco smiled, "I'm not going to do anything to you. I wasn't even thinking about it."

Harry let go of Malfoy and rubbed his elbow. "I..." He peered at Draco's eyes. "No." he shook his head. "Hermione and Ron probably know I left. They're probably waiting up. I can't..."

Draco kissed Harry's forehead. "It's alright."

Harry hugged Malfoy abruptly. "I'll come tomorrow." This only made Draco's heart break. He pat Harry's messy hair and chuckled.

Harry looked up. "What?"

"Nothing." He smirked. "You better go." he said softly.

Harry eyed him funny before he let go. "If you say so." he mumbled.

"Good night, Potter." The blond called as Harry left.

"Good night, Malfoy." he heard.

* * *

Rawr? Well this is where I had left off. It's going to be kinda slow. Again to those who have read the old version of this story I am rewriting certain parts and also I lost some chapters so some are going to be completely new. Those of you who don't notice the changes, you've got nothing to worry about. :D

As for this ch. remember, not everything is as it seems. wink*

Thanks for reading! I'll update by June. Please review! :D oh! and read my one-shot! tell me what you think, ok bye!

-vash


End file.
